shit happens whenever it wants
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Suara Hatsune Mikuo terdengar tidak asing, tapi ini―buruk. [iomikuo]


_your voice sounds just like my phone sex operator's voice_ AU

Mereka bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah, sekitar pukul dua belas lebih setelah jam makan siang.

Sehari-harinya, Orion adalah pemuda yang sederhana: pergi ke perpustakaan, meminjam buku untuk referensi tugas, kemudian mengerjakannya di rumah maupun salah satu meja kosong di ruang penuh buku dan rombongan orang dengan kepentingan berbeda. (Tidur siang, sungguh membaca, atau mendengarkan lagu.)

 _Itu sehari-harinya. Biasanya, yang seharusnya._

Hari ini berbeda, daripada membawa pulang segepok kertas folio bergaris yang berisi berbagai pertanyaan (membosankan dan menyebalkan, menurutnya) saintifik itu, Orion lebih baik melahap habis semuanya di sekolah. Toh, hari ini kereta yang akan ia naiki untuk pulang memiliki jadwal pukul enam sore, jadi tidak akan masalah untuk _sedikit_ berlama-lama di perpustakaan.

 _Sistem Kekebalan Tubuh._ Pemuda dengan nama belakang Ichinose itu mendesah lelah, "Aku tidak suka ini," gumamnya, sedikit beruntung karena meja yang ia tempati hanya berisikan dirinya dan―ah, satu siswa bersurai toska di sana, tidak besuara semenjak tadi.

Sedangkala Orion masih tidak bergeming dari duduknya, ia berpikir. Ia tidak mengenal anak ini, maka dengan sepihak ia menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda dengan dua kelereng berwarna biru laut itu merupakan anak kelas satu―Orion sendiri masih menjajakan diri sebagai murid kelas dua.

Tidak mau terlihat mengawasi, laki-laki dengan rambut putih susu itu hanya melirik sosok di seberang serong kirinya dari ujung matanya. Buku apa yang ia baca di sana? Sial, kurang menyenangkan, apa tulisannya? _Hukum dan penjara di Jerman._

 _Sungguh,_ Orion beropini dalam hati, _memangnya kelas satu akan mempelajari hal itu di kelas sosial? Kalau betul terjadi, ini berarti aku tengah lupa ingatan._

"... apa yang kau lihat?"

(Tunggu, suara _siapa_ itu? Kenapa berada di sekolah―) Batin sosok penyuka Fisika dan anteknya berkecamuk. Dengan resah ia mencerna darimana asal getaran bunyi itu berada. Tapi sejak tadi pun ia hanya memvisualisasikan dua objek.

Mata Orion yang tadinya terbagi dua pandangannya―antara pemuda yang baru saja bicara dengannya dan buku biologi brengsek yang menguasai kelas sainsnya hari ini―menjadi fokus pada suara si pemuda saja.

Begini, poin pertama. Tidak ada lagi pemuda polos, inosen, dan derivatifnya, _kalau kau tanya Orion_ , di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Ia kecamkan, tidak ada.

Maksudnya, seperti melakukan sesuatu seperti telepon seks, _itu biasa_.

(Mungkin.)

"Oh, Tuhan," Sosok yang lebih muda―bukan berarti ia kenal―di depannya sedikit mendengus, "sekarang kau terpaku. _Senpai,_ ada masalah―denganku, lebih spesifiknya?"

Orion, sebagai kakak kelas yang sopan dan terkenal cukup pragmatis tentang ini-itu, tentunya berkeinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya yang didominasi warna toska itu dengan cepat. "... uh. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya diujung.

"... serius, _senpai,_ kau bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku," keluhnya, menutup buku tebal yang tadinya ada erat di jemarinya, "Hatsune Mikuo, kelas satu. Kau anak kelas dua, bukan? Dilihat dari buku yang kau baca, mungkin ..."

Sementara Mikuo mulai membuka konversasi dan sepertinya membutuhkan respons dari yang bersangkutan, Orion justru masih terdiam. Suara Mikuo terus berdengung di otaknya, seperti kaset yang justru diputar di radio rusak, tapi rasanya―kedengarannya―semanis gula. Apa ia berlebihan?

Mikuo mulai merasa kesal, ia sedikit berdecak, " _Sen_ ―"

"Hatsune."

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya sedikit, suara Orion yang tebal dan rendah itu membuat Mikuo sedikit merasa dipersuasifi untuk mendengar. Ia menjawab pada akhirnya, "Hm, ya, _senpai_?"

Orion ingin melompat dari atap gedung sekolah sekarang juga, mengikuti jejak Mikuo, bukunya ia tutup dengan pelan namun kaku. Mungkin berpikir mengenai suatu hal yang penting, atau melupakan barang di kelas, Mikuo mencoba berpikir positif.

Persetan dengan soal yang masih menunggu. Tidak peduli dengan jam makan siang yang sudah lewat berapa menit lalu, nyaris satu perdua jam. Tutup mata dengan Mikuo yang sedikit berkeringat dingin karena Orion yang berjalan ke seberang kursinya untuk mendatangi Mikuo.

"... aku tahu aku berlaku tidak sopan sedari tadi, tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja, _sen_ ―"

"Hatsune, suaramu." Orion memaksa bahu Mikuo untuk menghadap ke arahnya yang kini berada di sebelah kiri kursi pemuda yang kini sedikit menahan napasnya.

Kalau di kilas balik, beberapa teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa suara Mikuo sedikit sengau dan terdengar kurang ajar, apa orang yang memiliki satu kepangan kecil di rambutnya ini mendadak tidak waras atau tidak menyukai suaranya―

"Ichinose Orion."

Ucap si pemilik nama dengan suara baritonnya, mengenalkan diri dengan tenang―lain dengan sikapnya yang tergolong tiba-tiba pun mendadak－wajah datar seperti papan Orion masih setia bertengger disana. Mikuo berpikir itu kontradiktif, atau ia mungkin harus siap menerima eksplosi kesal Orion untuk sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak turut menegrti.

" _Suaramu persis dengan orang yang melakukan telepon seks denganku kemarin_ , sial, sama _persis_."

"Ha?" Bahu Mikuo menengang, ia langsung saja mendongak tidak percaya.

Ia lalu mengerang dengan pelan, dengan frustrasi berdecih―hanya sesaat kemudian memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi, "Sejenak kukira _orang itu_ ada di sekolah. Ternyata kau, Hatsune."

(Tunggu―)

Wajah Mikuo memanas―karena malu dan tidak menyangka―dengan pernyataan Orion yang―

" _Apa!?"_

Orion sedikit berpikir lama, melirik ke arah lain, "Suaramu sedikit serak, melengking, seperti orang yang baru _dimasuki_ di tempat tidur, dan sensual―seksual pula, dan imut, mungkin masokis―" Ia mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi, terutama dengan wajah dingin itu.

Kali ini wajah Mikuo sampai memerah, semua emosinya bercampur, terutama dengan _kalimat vulgar yang diucapkan kakak kelasnya barusan_ , "Kau ini bicara apa, Ichinose－" serunya namun dalam bisikan, sehingga terdengar seperti cicitan ragu-ragu.

Orion memutar netra biru terangnya malas, "Kuulangi, suaramu seperti _pegawai telepon seks yang kusewa_ －hei, Hatsune, coba sebut namaku."

Mikuo menggertakkan giginya kesal, tangannya kini di tahan Orion _, "Senpai!"_ hentinya.

"Namaku, _cepat_." Ada sunggingan miring di sana.

 _"Hei!"_

(Tidak akan aneh untuk melihat mereka berdua terus berada di tempat yang sama setelah ini.

Misalnya. _ruang kesehatan_.)

 **end.**


End file.
